<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody Believes Us by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282691">Nobody Believes Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcyt Fics by Anonymous [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eret is very chill about it, Fluff, Frequent dream not found jokes, I don't actually ship these two, I just had an idea and decided to roll with it, I was half drunk while writing this, It's kind of wholesome ig, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Neither does Tommy, Quackity doesn't believe them, Reverse Fake Dating, Schlatt and Wilbur are dating and now they need to tell the others, Schlatt is unfazed, Sort Of, This is a fic about the youtubers themselves not their dream smp characters, This was a challenge given to me by my friends and I personally believe I aced it, Wilbur is anxious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Nobody believes Wilbur and I are dating.'</p><p>‘That’s because you’re not!’</p><p>Upon returning from his trip to America, Wilbur is faced with the stupidly stressful challenge of explaining to his friends that he and Schlatt began dating during their time together.</p><p>To make things worse, Quackity doesn't believe him. Neither does Tommy. Oh and every time Schlatt opens his mouth he somehow manages to make their relationship harder to believe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mcyt Fics by Anonymous [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2249199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whew, this was started as a joke at a sleepover with friends, where I was more than a little tipsy. Upon reading what I had written the following morning though, I discovered that it was promising enough to be disappointing if I didn't at least finish writing it.</p><p>Please don't send this to any of the CCs. I don't actually ship these two, as I am under the belief that it is strange to genuinely ship real people unless they voice their support for it *cough* Dream and George *cough*, but I had a harmless idea and it served as decent writing practice.</p><p>Without further ado, enjoy the first part of this short fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>How do you think they’ll all react?</i> Wilbur clicked onto Discord as a whoosh sound emitted from his phone, signalling that the message had been sent. As he pressed his headphones into his ears and the outside world became muffled, his attention was drawn back to his now brightly lit phone screen, a new message waiting to be read.</p><p><i>AAAAAAAHHHGHHHHLDFKSKF</i>, the message from Schlatt read simply. A moment later, <i>- Tommy probably</i>, was sent as clarification.</p><p>A small huff of air exhaled out of his nose in amusement as Discord opened up and he navigated to the server. He was however immediately stopped in his tracks, cursor hovering over the voice channel. There were so many people in there, more than what he had prepared for: Tommy, Quackity, Dream, George, Sapnap, Karl, Techno, the list went on.</p><p>A small amount of relief was provided in the fact that Eret was there too, not that he thought anyone would react negatively per se, but it was comforting to have someone there he knew would be supportive.</p><p>That being said, a sinking feeling still settled in Wilbur’s stomach. He thought he’d only be coming out to 3 or 4 people today, not almost half of their friends they streamed with. <i>I didn’t realise so many of them would be online. What happened to time zones and people needing to sleep...</i> He sent another message off to Schlatt. There was silence, no response for the next few minutes as Wilbur failed to work up the courage to enter the channel, staring at the softly glowing screen, eyes looking over anything, reading anything to put off having to speak to any of them.</p><p>Schlatt was already in there, he noticed. He wondered if he had started speaking to them about it already, perhaps that would make things easier…</p><p><i>Don’t tell me you’ve got anxiety. What are you, a coward?</i> Schlatt finally replied. <i>Not my boyfriend.</i></p><p><i>Fuck off</i>, Wilbur retorted with a smile.</p><p>Schlatt sent through a very sarcastic kissy-face emoji and it was clear the conversation was over until he put his nerves aside.</p><p>Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he suppressed his emotions long enough to finally click on the voice channel.</p><p>‘WILBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,’ his ears were instantly deafened by Tommy.</p><p>‘Wilbur Wilbur Wilbur Wilbur Wilbur Wilbur-’ he, Dream and various others all manically shouted over and over again.</p><p>‘Jesus Christ,’ he pulled the headphones out of his ears to protect them from any irreparable damage. ‘Hello to all of you too.’</p><p>‘HOW WAS YOUR TRIP TO AMERICA?!’</p><p>‘Tommy, why do you lean so fucking close to the microphone, I’m going to go deaf at age 24,’ Wilbur laughed. ‘But it was really great... I mean decent. Yeah, it was decent.’</p><p>Audible shuffling could be heard, and when Tommy next spoke it was clear he had gotten up and moved across the other side of the room from his microphone. ‘Oh, I’m sorry, my bad.’</p><p>‘Smart ass,’ Wilbur loaded into Minecraft and the blocky world appeared in front of him, where he could see Tommy hunched over a chest, and Dream attempting to set up some kind of contraption with various plates. A few of the others could be seen scattered around in the background, and he watched with amusement as Schlatt pulled a sword on Quackity and began to chase him, a string of profanities, both English and presumably Spanish, gracing the voice channel.</p><p>‘So details, details,’ Dream’s character turned to stare at him. ‘Where did you go? What did you do?’</p><p>‘Well, clearly by some miracle you weren’t murdered by this asshole,’ Quackity ran up with Schlatt close behind him. ‘Seriously, fuck off, Dream said you’re not allowed to kill me, right Dream?’</p><p>‘... I don’t remember that.’</p><p>A loud thwack could be heard as Schlatt’s character stabbed Quackity again and he died, item’s scattering across the pixelated ground. ‘NO NnNnOOOOOo, FUcK yOu bOtH. I hAte aLL oF yOu.’</p><p>‘Two weeks of not playing Minecraft and now that you’re back on this is what you’ve become: a monster, Schlatt. Wow, does that mean I’m responsible for this?’ Wilbur chuckled, approaching Dream’s contraption to try and understand what the hell he was attempting to do.</p><p>‘Nah, this is just how I roll. The dark side of me has always been here, I’ve only just let it show now.’</p><p>‘Sure, sure,’ Wilbur went silent for a moment before clearing his throat. ‘Uh anyway, America was good. I stayed with Schlatt and he showed me around New York. I got to see the good, the bad, and the ugly so it was an interesting experience. We ate pizza and looked at old planes. It was a good time.’</p><p>‘You stayed with Schlatt? Pfff… that’s kind of gay,’ Dream mocked jokingly.</p><p>‘You’re kind of gay,’ Sapnap and George spoke up simultaneously in response.</p><p>‘WHAT? I’m not gay, George is gay because he’s a massive simp for me~’</p><p>‘Shut up,’ the aforementioned hit him.</p><p>Wilbur laughed along with them but all that was going through his brain was, <i>oh god</i>. ‘So is anyone streaming or recording yet?’ He played it off as simple curiosity, but in reality he was trying to assure that what he was about to tell them wasn’t aired live to the world. He and Schlatt had already agreed their relationship wasn’t something they wanted to disclose to their viewers yet.</p><p>‘I was going to but Dream said to wait until he was done building whatever the fuck that is,’ Tommy explained, voice finally at a reasonable volume.</p><p>‘Same,’ Quackity sighed dramatically. ‘Wow Dream, you’re really taking forever here. We’ve got money to make… Just kidding, hurry up.’</p><p>‘FIVE MORE MINUTES.’</p><p>‘YOU’VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE LAST 30 MINUTES,’ Sapnap shouted in response. Everyone joined in with agreement. ‘Well whatever, I’m going to go find George’s house and destroy it. I know it’s somewhere close by.’</p><p>‘I’ll fight you,’ the brunet followed after him as his character ran off across the world.</p><p>‘Wow, finally some action. Is this to try and make up for your lack of it during the war?’</p><p>‘Pffft, like you can talk.’</p><p>The chat broke out into fits of laughter, and one-by-one people’s characters headed off as they mentioned what they were going to go do on the server while waiting for Dream, until just Wilbur, Schlatt, Quackity and Tommy were left standing there.</p><p>Talking could be heard here and there as those whose characters had walked off were communicating about something, but with Wilbur’s nerves spiking back up again, he couldn’t find the right opening to say something, and ended up tagging along with Tommy to build a house that wasn’t missing half its walls due to an unfortunate creeper incident.</p><p><i>Do you want me to say it?</i> His phone dinged as the message from Schlatt lit up on his screen.</p><p><i>Nah, it’s something I want to do myself. I just need to find the right moment…</i> He sent back. Sighing deeply, he leaned back in his chair and stared at the screen, watching as Tommy placed down blocks. His heart was beating so quickly he could feel it in his throat, or perhaps it was his whole body. His hands were shaking.</p><p>
  <i>I can get everyone’s attention for you, if you want. I’m good at that ;)</i>
</p><p><i>Oh ha ha. I’m all good thank you, Mr Dictator.</i> Wilbur had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, it at least bringing a small smile to his face. If he was being honest, he wanted nothing more than to be back in New York, or even for Schlatt to be there in Brighton. It was a stupid, stressful situation, so why did the universe have to put (literally) the entire world between them?</p><p>Five minutes passed, and it finally got to the point where he wasn’t even processing what was happening on the screen, completely submerged in his own thoughts.</p><p>His phone lit up again. <i>Babe</i>, Schlatt poked.</p><p>‘Actually, something happened while I was in the US,’ he finally croaked out. The chat went silent as those who were talking paused their conversations to listen in.</p><p>‘Oh?’ Dream prompted.</p><p>‘You got a girl pregnant?’ Quackity suggested.</p><p>‘You contracted an STD?’ Karl offered.</p><p>‘YOU WERE KIDNAPPED BY MAFIA BOSSES AND HAD TO PUT YOUR MINECRAFT BATTLE SKILLS TO USE,’ Tommy shouted through the microphone.</p><p>‘Uhhhh no to all of those…’ He took a deep breath, though it did nothing to calm his rapidly beating heart. ‘Schlatt and I are… Romantically involved… Dating… We’re dating.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Give it up for my man Sapnap for autocorrecting to Subpoena every god damned time I wrote his name. Woooooo :P</p><p>Alright, I think this will end up with a third and fourth chapter, and then it'll be finished.</p><p>As per the previous chapters' notes, please don't send this to the CCs. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Schlatt and I are… Romantically involved… Dating… We’re dating,’ his face felt like it was on fire, and his heart. Oh god, his heart felt like it was going to force its way out of his throat.</p><p>Dead silence persisted for all of about 5 seconds until a ding could be heard from Discord and suddenly Tubbo greeted cheerfully. ‘Hello everyone!’</p><p>The voice chat erupted into uncontrollable laughter as he kept desperately calling out, ‘What? Did I come in at a bad time? What did I do?!’ Met with no response.</p><p>Finally Quackity had brought himself under control enough to force out a response through wheezes of laughter and cackling. ‘No no, you came in at the… perfect… time,’ he lost himself again.</p><p>‘Wilbur was doing a very bad impersonation of George,’ Tommy managed to explain.</p><p>‘Leave me alone!’ George shouted.</p><p>‘Ohhh come onnnn, you can’t tell us that isn’t what happened when you went to visit Dream in Florida.’</p><p>People in the chat began to voice their agreement and various Heat Waves jokes could be heard, accompanied by both Dream and George now shouting in denial, as Wilbur came to the realisation that everyone had thought he was joking.</p><p><i>Well, that went well.</i> Schlatt texted him, and Wilbur didn’t know whether to feel relieved that he hadn’t been judged by anyone, or stressed by the fact that he now had to convince them that he was telling the truth.</p><p>Another ding chimed in his ear from Discord, and when he swapped over to it from Minecraft, his heart almost fell into his stomach when he realised it was a private message to him, rather than someone sending a meme to the general chat like he had assumed it would be.</p><p><i>Were you being serious about the you and Schlatt thing?</i> The message was from Eret.</p><p>He stared at the screen, fingers hovering over the keyboard but making no attempt to touch any of the keys. Finally, forcing a breath out between his teeth that had been chewing on his lower lip, he typed out a simple <i>yes</i>, and sent it through.</p><p><i>I thought that tone that said ‘I’m terrified I’m going to lose my friends in .5 seconds for saying this’ sounded a little too genuine,</i> Eret replied. <i>That’s… Well, yeah, I’m happy for you.</i></p><p>Wilbur began typing, and then stopped, before finally typing again and hitting send. <i>I sense a ‘but’ there?</i></p><p><i>No no, not at all.</i> Eret was quick to reply. <i>I’m just… Surprised? I was going to say that’s unexpected. You two didn’t really seem like you’d ever get together romantically.</i> He quickly fired through another message afterwards: <i>That’s not to say you make a bad couple and it won’t work. This is all coming out wrong…</i> Wilbur started typing a response, but stopped at the next message Eret sent through. <i>You just don’t seem like Schlatt’s type.</i></p><p><i>I… Don’t really know what to say to that haha.</i> Was all he could think of. <i>… What do you think Schlatt’s type is?</i></p><p><i>Ahh well… women?</i> Wilber laughed a little at that as he finally understood what Eret was trying to say. <i>He always just seemed as straight as a pencil??? Like, you I can understand. Admittedly even before this you kept tripping off my gaydar… Are you gay?</i></p><p><i>Bi, I think.</i> The whole thing was still confusing to Wilbur, but after chatting things through with Niki that word had become comfortable enough.</p><p>
  <i>Yeah, well see, I can see that. It makes sense. Schlatt just threw me off guard.</i>
</p><p><i>Believe me, he threw me off guard too.</i> He felt a faint sense of embarrassment as his mind drifted back to the events of his New York trip.</p><p>
  <i>Oh so it was unexpected?</i>
</p><p><i>Very. I thought he was joking at first.</i> And he had right until the last few seconds before they kissed. Even in the moments afterward, he was half expecting Schlatt to break out into mocking laughter, but it never happened.</p><p>
  <i>Damn.</i>
</p><p>Wilbur’s attention was dragged back to their voice channel when Tommy cleared his throat and spoke. ‘This is all well and all, but can I start my stream yet? Dream, Phil is going to keel over and die of old age before you finish that thing.’</p><p>‘Five more-’</p><p>‘Just STOP,’ Sapnap had reached his limit.</p><p>‘Right, well, getting onto Twitch now.’</p><p>‘Tommy wait,’ Eret spoke up.</p><p>‘Whyyyyyyyy? I think <i>I</i> might keel over and die of old age before Dream is ready.’</p><p>‘We need to deal with the problem at hand before anyone starts their stream.’</p><p>‘What problem?’</p><p>‘The fact that nobody believes Wilbur and I are dating,’ Schlatt stepped in, sending a wave of relief washing over Wilbur.</p><p>‘That’s because you’re not!’ Quackity laughed.</p><p>‘Wait, when did that happen?!’ Tubbo piped up, sounding as confused as ever. ‘Someone please- I don’t understand what’s going on-’</p><p>‘Oh yeah? Well if you <i>are</i> dating, tell us how it happened. Where did this grand confession of romantic feelings take place?’ Dream asked, ignoring him.</p><p>‘In a Taco Bell parking lot at 2 am.’ Schlatt said plainly.</p><p>‘Hot.’ George commented.</p><p>‘You got down and dirty in the Taco Bell parking lot? Wow Schlatt, sounds pretty unsanitary if you ask me.’ Quackity teased.</p><p>‘What?! No! We didn’t have sex in the Taco Bell-’ pure disgust radiated through Schlatt’s words. ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’</p><p>‘They made out,’ George explained with a dramatic sigh.</p><p>Dream chuckled. ‘Made out? What are you, twelve?’</p><p>‘Shut up!’</p><p>‘Make me~’</p><p>‘Oh my god,’ Sapnap groaned.</p><p>Tommy laughed. ‘Okay, okay, that took a bit of a weird turn there.’</p><p>‘It’s Dream’s fault,’ George huffed.</p><p>‘It’s always Dream’s fault,’ Sapnap agreed.</p><p>‘We went to Taco Bell at 2am, sat outside in the parking lot, and the moment felt right so I just went for it,’ Wilbur shook his head and laughed at the shrug almost audible in Schlatt’s voice. ‘That was all there was to it. I don’t understand what you’re all confused about.’</p><p><i>That was so not all there was to it, smartass.</i> The atmosphere at the time, the strange moments in the days beforehand where they locked eyes for just a few beats too long to be normal, the meant-to-be gay jokes that fell short, and the moment of realisation that Schlatt was being sincere as they sat there in that damned Taco Bell parking lot at 2am in the morning, feeling like the only two people alive on Earth. That was so not all there was to it, and yet when Wilbur thought about it, he knew it was impossible to put any of that into words.</p><p><i>They don’t need to know the details,</i> Schlatt texted back. <i>Those are for your memory and my memory alone.</i></p><p>
  <i>That’s kind of sweet.</i>
</p><p>The reply was almost instant. <i>I take it back.</i></p><p>
  <i>Right, gotta keep up that cocky asshole persona.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You know me so well, Will.</i>
</p><p><i>They’re not going to believe you though</i>, Wilbur leaned back in his chair, listening to them all bicker, and argue and laugh. <i>You sound like you’re taking the piss.</i></p><p>His intuition was proven correct as Tommy finally announced, ‘I don’t believe it for even a second!’</p><p>‘Well that sounds like a you problem,’ Schlatt countered.</p><p>‘It’s not my fault you aren’t as good as Dream at convincing people you’re gay for one of our friends.’</p><p>‘WHAT? What is wrong with you?!’ Dream sounded almost offended. ‘This isn’t getting anywhere. Why don’t you tell us what happened Wilbur?’</p><p>‘Why?’ George laughed at him.</p><p>‘Because I’m trying to work out if they’re being genuine or not. Go on Wilbur, tell us how it happened. What happened in the Taco Bell parking lot?’</p><p>‘I don’t know what to tell you, that’s really all there is to it…’ Wilbur cringed internally at how strange he sounded, he was doing nothing to help their case and was almost as useless as Schlatt. ‘We kissed… In the Taco Bell parking lot… At 2am… Yeah, that’s it...’</p><p>‘Boooo, details or it didn’t happen,’ Dream dismissed.</p><p>‘Guys this is literally so stupid,’ Quackity laughed. ‘Why are you all so gullible?’</p><p>‘Be quiet, I want to hear how it happened,’ George silenced the chat.</p><p>‘Of course <i>you</i> would want to hear how it happened,’ Sapnap teased.</p><p>‘What is that actually even supposed to mean-’</p><p>‘You’re literally so obsessed with Dream every waking moment of the day, that at this point I genuinely believe-’</p><p>‘GUYS,’ Karl muted Sapnap and George. ‘Wilbur <i>speak</i>.’</p><p>Wilbur swallowed, allowing the memories of that cold Winter night to reemerge. Taking a deep breath, he reached out to them, mulling them over with trembling hands and guiding the words to his tongue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk Taco Bell parking lot at 2am just felt very Schlattbur, you know?</p><p>Also I just wanted to say, that as someone who has only written for smaller fandoms before, I am overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people who read and responded in some way to this piece in all of an hour.</p><p>Thanks guys, you're all super cool and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading part one. The rest of it is mostly written, I just need to finish up editing and ensuring that things feel right.</p><p>Again, please refrain from sending this to the CCs.</p><p>Thank you and have a lovely day/night :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>